Mile High Club
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT ] Seo Youngho/Johnny x Jung Yoonoh/Jaehyun (JohnJae). Mile high club!AU. Jaehyun adalah seorang pramugara yang kerap menjual tubuhnya pada penumpang kaya raya dan Johnny adalah penumpang beruntung yang menjadi target Jaehyun. WARNING: LAME SMUT, AIRPLANE SEX.


**Mile High Club**

 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang para penumpang _Seoul Ai_ r yang terhormat, selamat datang di pesawat Boeing 737-700 menuju Seoul. Penerbangan menuju Seoul akan ditempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih empat belas jam. Perlu kami informasikan, di dalam penerbangan ini tidak diperkenankan untuk merokok. Sebelum lapas landas harap kenakan sabuk pengaman, menegakkan sandaran kursi, melipat meja di hadapan anda dan membuka penutup jendela. Jika anda memerlukan bantuan selama pernerbangan, mohon hubungi awak kabin. Pimpinan penerbangan dan seluruh awak kabin mengucapkan selamat menikmati penerbangan bersama kami."

 _"Good evening, passengers, welcome on board in Seoul Air aircraft Boeing 737-700 to Seoul. The flight to Seoul will take approximately fourteen hours. For your information, smoking is highly prohibited in this aircraft. Before take off, please ensure that your seat is upright, fold your tray table, open your window blind and fasten your seatbelt. If you need any help anytime during the flight, please talk to our cabin crew. We wish you have an enjoyable flight with Seoul Air."_

Jaehyun menutup telefon penguman dan merapikan seragam jas pramugara yang ia kenakan. Wajah suntuknya berubah cerah dengan senyuman manis saat ia berhadapan dengan penumpang. Menjadi seorang pramugara penerbangan internasional bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi pria dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut karena jadwal penerbangannya sangatlah padat sehingga tubuhnya sering terasa lelah. Jika bukan karena gaji yang tinggi, Jaehyun pasti sudah akan mengundurkan diri.

Satu jam setelah _take off_ , kedua mata Jaehyun mengamati para penumpang yang tengah duduk di _first class_ untuk mencari mangsa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaehyun untuk menjual dirinya pada pengusaha kaya yang ia temui di penerbangan panjang demi membayar gaya hidup mewahnya. Sejak bekerja sebagai pramugara dua tahun yang lalu, Jaehyun sudah tidur dengan puluhan pria paruh baya kaya raya dari berbagai negara. Dalam satu penerbangan, Jaehyun bisa menghasil kurang lebih tiga ribu dolar Amerika diluar gaji pokoknya. _Thanks to his pretty face, tight ass and awesome blowjob skills._

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam cepak yang tengah duduk di baris ke empat samping jendela mencuri perhatian Jaehyun. Jarang sekali ada penumpang _first class_ yang tampan seperti itu. Jumlah pria tampan yang tidur dengannya di penerbangan bisa dihitung dengan jari, sisanya merupakan pria tua dengan perut besar dan kulit keriput.

Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu berjalan menuju rak minuman. _Wine_ untuk penumpang _first class_ sudah disajikan beberapa menit setelah _take off_ , pasti banyak dari mereka yang sudah menghabiskan _wine_ masing-masing. Jaehyun berencana untuk menyajikan _wine_ agar bisa melihat pria misterius itu dengan jelas.

"Eh, Jaehyun?"

"Soojung _Noona_ , biar aku saja."

"Jangan, Jae. Ini bukan tugasmu hari ini."

"Tidak apa, _noona_ sedang tidak enak badan. Jangan terlalu lelah."

"Baiklah, _thanks, my little brother!_ "

Jaehyun tersenyum sebelum meraih sebotol _wine Penfolds Bin 407 Cabernet Sauvignon 2014_ dari tangan Soojung. Jaehyun memang selalu bersikap baik pada para rekan kerjanya, membuat ia sangat disayang oleh mereka semua. Soojung memang sedang tidak enak badan, sehingga Jaehyun mengambil alih pekerjaanya. Dengan membantu sesama, Jaehyun dapat berbicara dengan pria itu.

 _"More wine, sir?"_

Pria itu mengalihkan pendangannya dari ipad miliknya dan menatap Jaehyun. Ia tampak terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. Jaehyun tersenyum dari dalam hati karena pria itu tampak tertarik padanya. _Who can resist Jaehyun's charm?_ Jaehyun selalu berusaha untuk mengetahui jika para targetnya tampak tertarik sebelum bertindak lebih lanjut.

 _"Yes, please."_

Jaehyun mengisi gelas _wine_ kosong milik penumpang tersebut sambil mengamati cara berpakaiannya. _Not bad,_ ia memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi meskipun usianya tampak tidak lagi muda, _late thirties to early forties maybe?_ Celana kain berwarna _navy blue_ dan kemeja putih yang dilipat sebatas siku memberi kesan _dandy. Oh and that silver earring on his right ear, he is definitely gay!_

 _"Enjoy, sir."_

Pria tampan itu melirik _name tag_ yang terpasang di jas milik Jaehyun.

 _"Thanks, Jeffrey."_

Jaehyun tersenyum manis sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menawarkan _wine_ pada penumpang lainnya. Ia menyukai bagaimana suara berat pria itu melontarkan nama panggilannya. Jaehyun memang mengunakan nama barat saat bekerja agar penumpang asing dapat memanggilnya dengan mudah. Ia yakin bahwa suara itu akan terdengar jauh lebih seksi saat mereka bercinta.

* * *

Jaehyun memastikan Soojung sudah tertidur di kamar khusus untuk pramugara dan pramugari sebelum menjalankan misinya. Hanya mereka berdua yang melayani _first class_ karena jumlah penumpang sangat kecil. Jaehyun menyuruh Soojung untuk beristirahat dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Bukan hal yang sulit karena hampir semua penumpang tengah tertidur.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berkeliling untuk memakaikan selimut pada penumpang _first class_ yang terlelap. Hanya ada satu penumpang yang masih terjaga, yaitu pria tampan yang menjadi target Jaehyun. Pria tersebut masih saja berkutat dengan ipadnya meskipun lampu dalam pesawat telah dipadamkan. Jaehyun melirik sekitarnya sebelum menghampiri sang target.

 _"Sir, do you want extra service?"_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"Extra service, sir."_

Pria tampan tersebut tampak bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari makna di balik perkataan Jaehyun.

 _"Oh. Of course, sweetheart."_

 _"Great, please meet me in the lavatory in five minutes."_

* * *

Jaehyun membuka pintu toilet pesawat saat terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. Ia tersenyum puas saat mendapati sosok pria bertubuh tinggi memasuki tolet tempatnya menunggu.

"Apa lima ribu dolar cukup?"

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat terang yang tampak cukup tebal. Jaehyun menerima amplop tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana kainnya dengan hati-hati.

" _It's more than enough, thank you, sir._ Anda bisa berbahasa Korea, kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?"

 _"Because you sound cute when speaking in English."_

Wajah Jaehyun bersemu dan ia pun memukul dada bidang pria itu dengan pelan. Ia selalu salah tingkah saat digoda oleh pria tampan.

 _"May I know your name, sir?"_

 _"What for?"_

 _"So I can scream it when you are balls deep inside me."_

 _"Johnny. My name is Johnny."_

* * *

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jari panjang Johnny memasuki lubang pantatnya. Jaehyun merasa sedikit gugup karena penis Johnny sangatlah besar sehingga ia sangat kewalahan saat memberikan _blowjob_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Meskipun Johnny merupakan pria asli Korea, penisnya seukuran dengan milik pria Colombia yang membeli jasa Jaehyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hari itu, Jaehyun harus menahan perih pada lubang analnya karena pria keparat itu langsung membobol masuk lubangnya tanpa _foreplay_ yang cukup.

Desahan pelan mulai terdengar saat Johnny mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk. Jaehyun yang sedang menungging sambil berpegangan pada wastafel menutup kedua matanya karena tidak ingin melihat wajah erotisnya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin.

Jaehyun memekik sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan ketika Johnny menambahkan satu jari dan menggerakkan mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Reaksi Jaehyun yang terkesan malu-malu membuat Johnny semakin panas. Pria berambut hitam tersebut menggigit daun telinga Jaehyun lembut sambil menggeram rendah.

 _"You are so cute."_

 _"N-no! Mmh-"_

Jaehyun kembali menutup mulutnya, ia merasa sangat malu. Johnny dapat melihat wajah, bahkan kedua telinga Jaehyun yang memerah karena menahan malu. Sial, Johnny sudah tidak tahan lagi! Dikeluarkannya kedua jarinya, membuat Jaehyun merengek protes.

 _"I will put it in now, okay?"_

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Ia merasa sangat terekspos, tubuh telanjangnya terpampang jelas, sementara Johnny masih memakai kemeja putihnya. Jaehyun juga merasa sedikit was-was. Bagaimana jika seorang penumpang terbangun dan hendak pergi ke toilet? Toilet yang sempit, meskipun tidak sesempit toilet _economy class_ membuat pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu semakin gelisah.

 _"You ready?"_

Johnny menggesekkan ujung penisnya yang sudah dibalut dengan kondom dan gel lubrikan pada lubang anal Jaehyun. Jaehyun kembali menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aaah!"

Pria tampan itu melesakkan batang kemaluannya semakin dalam dan berhenti bergerak saat sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggenjot lubang Jaehyun yang luar biasa ketat.

 _"You okay?"_

Jaehyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lemah. Lubangnya terasa seperti terbelah dua karena penis Johnny yang sangat besar. Johnny tetap diam, membiarkan Jaehyun untuk beradaptasi dengan ukuran penisnya. Wajah Jaehyun yang tampak menahan rasa sakit yang hebat membuat Johnny merasa iba dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergerak.

 _"M-move."_

Johnny memegang pinggul ramping Jaehyun dan mulai menggenjot lubang pemuda tersebut pelan. Jaehyun mendesis menahan rasa perih dan nikmat yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Jaehyun mendesah nyaring saat Johnny mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Kedua tangannya memegang ujung wastafel semakin kuat sembari berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya. Johnny benar-benar menghajar lubangnya tanpa ampun, Jaehyun dapat merasakan tusukan Johnny semakin dalam dan keras.

 _"You have a really tight ass, fuck!"_

Kedua tangan Johnny memegang pinggul Jaehyun semakin erat dan memperdalam tusukannya, berusaha untuk mencari prostat milik pemuda cantik tersebut. Jaehyun berteriak keras saat ujung penis Johnny menumbuk prostatnya. _Jaehyun is a mess_ , kedua bola matanya berputar terbalik dan punggungnya melengkung ke belakang karena rasa nikmat yang meluap-luap.

Suara desahan Jaehyun dan tubuh mereka yang saling bertabrakan memenuhi toilet _first class_. Johnny memeluk tubuh Jaehyun dari belakang sambil terus menghujam-hujamkan penisnya, menahan tubuh ringkih pemuda itu agar tidak kembali jatuh ke depan.

 _"Open your eyes."_

 _"I-i don't want to."_

Johnny menampar pantat bulat Jaehyun keras dan menulang perkataannya dengan tegas.

 _"Open your eyes and watch yourself getting fucked."_

Jaehyun dengan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, bagaimana tidak, rambut yang tadinya tertata rapi menjadi sedikit berantakan karena keringat dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak sangat erotis. Jaehyun tidak pernah membuka mata untuk melihat dirinya dari cermin saat ia sedang berhubungan seks dengan penumpang dalam posisi ini. _He is way too shy for that!_

Jaehyun semakin sulit untuk menahan desahannya karena Johnny terus mengajar prostatnya dengan tiap tusukkan. Jaehyun yang tidak pernah mencapai klimaks saat behubungan badan di pesawat berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan orgasmenya. Biasanya, Jaehyun butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk 'keluar', apalagi ketika sedang bercinta dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Johnny, tetapi mengapa Johnny pandai sekali memanjakan tubuhnya?

 _"J-johnny! I'm gonna come!"_

Jaehyun mengerang dan lubang pantatnya mengetat, menjepit _Johnny Junior_ semakin kuat. Tiga tusukkan kemudian, cairan sperma Jaehyun memnyembur keluar dan mengotori bagian bawah wastafel. Lutut Jaehyun langsung terasa lemas, ia pasti sudah terjatuh jika Johnny tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Aaah! Ahh!"

Jaehyun mendesah cukup keras karena Johnny terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tubuhnya masih sangat sensitif karena baru saja mengalami orgasme. Johnny mengerang rendah beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun mencapai klimaksnya.

* * *

 _"Thank you for flying with us, see you again!"_

Jaehyun dan Soojung berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu keluar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada penumpang pesawat. Karena _first class_ section berada di paling depan, para penumpang yang duduk di sana harus keluar terlebih dahulu. Jaehyun merasa sedikit kecewa karena sudah saatnya ia berpisah pada Johnny.

Johnny merupakan penumpang _first class_ terakhir yang berjalan keluar. Jaehyun tersenyum kepadanya dan membungkukkan badannya hormat. Meskipun mereka sudah melakukan hal terlarang di toilet, Johnny tetaplah seorang penumpang yang harus Jaehyun hormati.

 _"See you, Jeffrey."_

Pria tampan itu meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menyelipkan secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat menjadi empat bagian. Jaehyun tersenyum meskipun ia sedikit terkejut dan Johnny pun berjalan menjauh.

" _Hey_ , kau kenal dengan Seo Johnny?"

"Bagaimana noona bisa mengetahui nama pria itu?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu? Dia adalah keponakan dari Haksoo Sajangnim! Johnny adalah pemilik _NCT Group._ "

"Apa? Dia keponakan dari CEO _Seoul Air_?"

"Ish, makanya sesekali bacalah majalah bisnis, jangan majalah fashion dan gosip terus yang dibaca!"

Jaehyun dengan cepat membuka secarik kertas yang Johnny baru saja berikan.

 _'010 2883 1746  
johnseo nct . net . kr  
unit 704, royal apartments_

 _ps: stop selling your body and quit your job, because i don't like you doing that and your job is quite risky. find me and i will give you a better job.'_

 ** _END_**

* * *

 ** _mile high club = a_ slang for the people who have had sexual intercourse while on board a flying aircraft. (from wikipedia)**

 ** _I KNOW I KNOW I FUCKING SUCK AT SMUT I CANNOT WRITE IT SO PLS HAVE MERCY AND DONT COMPLAIN_**

 ** _btw, my other fic, camwhore, is halfway done so i hope i can update soon. for the other fics... just pray so i will have the willingness to continue..._**

 ** _AND SORA AKA DAUNLONTAR PLS STAY STRONG OK, SABAR YA YANG FILE FANFICNYA ILANG, I HOPE THIS FIC CAN ENLIGHTEN YOUR MOOD HAHA_**


End file.
